1. Field
The present invention generally relates to a medical device and surgical procedures, and particularly medical devices and methods used for delivering a bodily implant in a patient's body for the treatment of a pelvic floor disorder.
2. Description of the Related Art
Urinary incontinence is defined as the involuntary leakage of urine. While, primarily this is a problem seen in women, men also suffer from urinary incontinence. There are many reasons that can cause urinary incontinence such as loss of bladder control. Among women, the problem may be associated with a specific condition called Stress Urinary Incontinence. Stress urinary incontinence is the involuntary loss of urine during physical activity such as coughing, laughing, or lifting. The muscles that support the urethra and bladder neck get weakened, causing the urethra to drop during physical activity, resulting in urine leaking out of the body.
Various techniques for performing implant-based surgical procedures have evolved over the last years. The implants may be delivered inside the patient's body using a delivery device that acts as a carrier and facilitate in delivery and placement of the implant. Several types of such delivery devices and methods exist that assist in delivery of the implant inside a patient's body such as a needle assembly having a long curved needle tip. The long curved needles may deflect easily and may be difficult to direct and control. Misdirected needles can cause injury to the bladder, urethra and bowel, thereby increasing complexity in the procedures of delivery and placement of the implant.
Accordingly there exists a need for a delivery device that satisfactorily delivers the implants. Further, a need exists for methods for delivering the implant with a delivery device that minimizes discomfort and recovery time.